Passion
by Sweet Rose
Summary: Prince Darien is known for women all around Earth falling deeply in love with him. Or more like falling in love with his power and wealth. Prince Darien doesn't believe in love so when he beds all these women he only uses them for pleasure then he kicks t
1. Prologe Passion

Hi there, I'm Sweet Rose, but you could just call me Sweet-  
chan. This is my first fanfic {Please don't hit the back  
button.. My story is really good...I hope} Anyway its called  
'Passions' and this is a small Plot... Prince Darien is known  
for women all around Earth falling deeply in love with him.  
Or more like falling in love with his power and wealth.  
Prince Darien doesn't believe in love so when he beds all  
these women he only uses them for pleasure then he kicks  
them out of his room. Serena, one of Darien's privet maids,  
hates what he does. So she makes sure that she avoids him  
at all costs. When Darien knew that there is a woman who  
can resists his charm he does everything for her to run into  
his bed. While doing his mission, he realizes something...  
that he fell in love with plain worthless Serena, or is she??  
And what will happen to Serena? Is she going to fall in love  
with Darien?? Read on to find out...  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of these  
characters {I only own Mimi and Jennifer :)}   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
Title: Passions   
Rated: PG-14 {Maybe later on it'll be R... MAYBE}  
Silver Millenium/ Alter Reality/ Romance This is a  
Darien/ Serena Fanfic  
Email- sweet_rose@hotmail.com {Please E-mail me and  
tell me how my story is. Flames and comments are  
expectable. if you don't have the time to write, just e-mail  
me a blank page so I know that someone out there is  
reading my story}  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
Prologue  
----------  
  
-Name Serena - Age 21 - Her Father works in the gardens  
and her mother is the queen's personal maid. Serena is one  
of the prince's maids. Although she cleans his bedroom  
every morning ,she makes sure that she doesn't cross path  
with him because She thinks that he is a jerk for having so  
many women bedding with him. So she asks Mimi what  
time he would come to his room and when he leaves.  
(Mimi knows what Dariens schedule is so she tells Serena  
when she should come in his room and when to leave.   
  
-Name Mina - Age 21 - Mina has only a mother. Her  
mother is responsible for decorating the ballroom and  
the palace. Mina sometimes helps her mom and if she isn't  
she would be with Serena. * Serena and Mina are really  
close*   
-Name Raye - Age 22 - Raye is living with her  
parents. She stays in the temple and helps around the it. If  
she wasn't helping out in the temple she would be hanging  
out with the girls.  
- Name Lita - Age 22 - Lita only has a father. She  
goes to the training ground and polishes armors and swords  
etc. She is also the king's favorite cook.  
- Name Amy - Age 20 - Amy has a mother only. Her  
mother is a doctor and the queens and kings most trusted  
doctor. Amy is either helping her mom or organizing the  
library.  
- Name Jennifer - Age 20 - She has information about all  
the women that Darien Met.  
  
I hope this information will be useful. Please email me.  
Silver Bunny thank you for your help, editing my story, and  
advising me to type down a story; your great :)   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 Passion

Hi I am Back :). Writing a fanfic is so much fun. Anyway, I  
need to thank Silver Bunny for helping me... love ya girl.  
And Spring-chan for letting me post my story in her  
fantastic site and pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssse EMAIL ME:)  
...thank you. Read on....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Title: Passions   
Rated: PG14  
Silver millenium/ Alter Reality  
Email: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
-------------  
  
There was a legend which connected the people of the  
moon and the rain. It said that when it rains the people on  
the moon are in pain, or their ruler is crying. Some people  
believed that if you were a lunarian, you will be mistaken  
for an Angel. For they are as beautiful as Angels. As for  
their rulers, they are always mistaken for goddesses for  
they are generous, kind and beautiful. The legend also said  
that no lunarian ever came to earth for thousands of years.  
That is till one stormy night when it was poring rain, the  
leaves were rustling and the waves of the calmest ocean  
were moving rapidly. Five gorgeous babies came down  
from the moonlight light. When they came  
down,everything stopped; the leaves stopped moving , the  
waves became calm and the rain stopped pouring. Fore  
these babies were Royalty and everything stopped because  
they sensed the babies' fear. Each one of them came down,  
With their own basket and color. They went to the Royal  
Palace and landed in five different doorsteps to be taken  
cared of.   
" I hope they will be safe in Neptune." Said a tender voice  
of a mother. As tears fell down from her gorgeous Dark  
blue eyes which looked like the dark blue night.   
" Don't worry the Queen of Neptune will take good care of  
them" Replied a wise voice of a kind ruler. As tears fell  
from her silvery eyes 'I can't help but think that something  
is wrong. Oh Serena take care of your self.' Thought the  
queen sielntly.  
" Don't worry ,we know that you sent them to the right  
planet" whispered the raven Queen.   
" Are we ever going to see them?" sniffed the blond Queen  
as tears fell freely from her baby blue eyes. " I miss my  
baby already"   
"Hey they will be fine and we will see them again" said a  
strong yet tender voice as she tried to smile for the blond  
queen.  
"Right after everything is safe we will take them back from  
the outer planet" The ruler of the universe explained.   
  
Unknown to them, their precious babys have been  
separated. And now,each one of them has her own family.  
But the worst thing is that they didn't go to Neptune ,ruler  
of the ocean,instead they landed in a blue planet called  
Earth... Now this is a story about five princesses living and  
working in the Royal palace and so our story begins...   
-------------------------------------------------  
So you like? Hate please tell me. My email is sweet_rose22@hotmail.com   
The exciting part is coming very soon so look out for chapter 2 :)  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 Passion

Hey guys, how are you? I am fine but well I didn't feel very  
well these past few days, I had a small fever. So that's why  
this story was late. Another reason why my story was late  
is...well because umm ...I was too lazy to type it down  
*sweat drops* what thought I had something important to  
do other then shop, eat, sleep and read those great fan  
Fiction??   
Anyway thank you for all the people who E-mailed me!  
And of course my favorite person Silver Bunny, she's the  
one that's editing my story. And I think that's it, oh yeah I  
am going to Quebec this weekend so my stories might be  
late. ....  
No I don't own Sailor Moon, but Mimi and Jennifer are  
mine ^_^  
Please pleaaaaaase Email me at  
sweet_rose22@hotmail.com   
***********************  
  
Title: Passions   
Rated: PG14   
Author: Sweet Rose   
Email: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
***********************  
  
' This ball is so boring' thought a very handsome prince.  
He has dark jet-black hair that fell on his amazing stormy  
eyes. That was the color of sexy Royal blue that gets darker  
or lighter by his emotions that are held within him. He has  
soft kissable lips that any women want to feel on their own.  
With his perfect-framed face, board shoulders and  
masculine chest he could get any women noble or not, to  
swoon over him. He is known for his dangerous charms,  
looks, magnetic sweet smile and of course his reputation  
with women.  
The prince smiled at a few ladies that came and brushed  
their hips with his, and when they made sure that he  
realized them they giggled and fluttered their eyelashes.  
' I don't know if I should be disgusted or amused... isn't  
there a women that I have to work for so she could fall in  
love with me?' thought Prince Darien as he looked at all  
those flirtatious women.  
' Guess not' he thought with a smirk on his face. ' Okay  
where are the guys' wondered Darien, as his eyes were  
searching for his generals.  
He saw them near the buffet. As he walked across the  
room. A beautiful blond and her best friend had their back  
against the prince. As he walked passed them he brushed  
the young women's back. When they felt the contact both  
had shivers up their spine.  
' They should close the windows it's getting very cold'  
thought Serena.  
She has long blond hair that looked like liquid gold and it  
reached her knees. To keep her hair from bothering her she  
pinned it all on her head and just let a bit of standers of her  
hair out to frame her beautiful face. She has bright big blue  
eyes that showed a bit of silver in it, but they were a bit  
covered with her golden bangs. She had soft red cherry kiss  
able lips, incredibly long shapely legs and soft creamy skin.  
Although she was innocent in every way she really did  
mature into an intelligent young woman and a body that  
any woman will kill to get.  
" Serena look, isn't that the prince latest mistress?" asked  
Mina. She also had blond hair and blue eyes except they  
were a shade or two lighter then Serenas.  
Serena nodded her head "yeah it is. She lasted longer than  
all the other women" She whispered as she looked at Beryl.  
Beryl was indeed beautiful with her red blood hair. Her  
eyes were pearcing green that matched her tight green dress  
that looks as if it was painted on her. Although she was  
beautiful with her striking body she had the moves of a  
snake and if you were in her bad side well, if looks could  
kill you wouldn't last less than 5 minutes.   
"Do you think they will get married?" said Mina with a  
horrified expression on her face. " I don't want to see her  
everyday or worse I could be her personal maid! Oh no"  
cried out Mina.   
"Shh quiet down, do you want to let them decorate their  
rooms with our heads?" asked Serena as she looked around  
if anyone heard her friend.  
"No I'm too young to die" replied Mina shaking her head.  
" Don't worry your not going to die and no they will not be  
married plus the prince looks bored with her" Serena said  
with a sigh.  
"Hmmm Mimi told you??" asked Mina as she stared at a  
couple kissing. ' That's not fair! She's there lip locked with  
a hunk and what do I do? I serve wine to fat people' huffed  
Mina to her self with a slight frown.  
" Well yeah, she did. But I knew before she told me!"  
informed Serena .  
" Yeah? how?" asked Mina getting really suspicious in her  
friends answer.  
" I have my ways" Said Serena as she walked away and  
gave Mina a wink.  
' I swear that girl can be so curious' thought Serena as she  
served a glass of wine to a fat lady. 'How rich are these  
people?' wondered Serena to herself. As she looked at the  
woman who was filled with diamonds all over her neck,  
fingers and wrists.  
................... Darien's POV ......................  
"Look at all these women" Jadeite sighed as he gave a  
wink to one of the ladies. "Oh god, here we go again" said  
Darien getting really annoyed with his friend but he too had  
to admit that indeed they were pretty.  
" I'm going to dance with that blonde" informed Malachite.   
" And I will take that pretty brunet" a grinning Jadeite said.  
" So Darien, Beryl is standing there by the window, aren't  
you going to ask her for a dance?" asked Neflite with a slit  
grin because he had the feeling of what his friends answer  
going to be.  
" Nah I will dance with her latter. Oh and I am joining you  
guys tonight playing cards," said Darien as he leaned on the  
wall.  
" Ha got bored with her" teased Zoysite as he cut in the  
conservation. But before Darien could say anything, Two  
beautiful waitresses came. One had blue ocean eyes that  
matched her silky blue hair. She had fair skin and was  
wearing the waitress uniform, which was plain black dress  
that reached her knees and a white apron. The other  
waitress had chocolate brown hair that was up in a  
ponytail. She had deep green forest eyes and for a woman  
she was considered pretty tall, but not too tall.  
" Would you like some wine?" said Amy in her shy little  
voice.  
"Wine?" Lita asked as she looked at the generals but only  
one in particular.   
"Thank you" replied the prince as he picked the clear cup  
of glass that showed off the red liquid.  
" Thanks beautiful" at that Amy blushed crimson red.  
' Wow what an angel' though Zoysite.  
With that all the generals looked at Amy then Zoyasite.  
Except Neflite, he was too busy staring at Lita.  
When Lita caught him staring at her she blushed.   
'Wow what a hunk' thought a blushing Lita. As they were in  
uncomfortable silence.  
A King of some sort yelled "Hey waitress" As he looked at  
Amy. With that Amy left and Lita went to serve another  
group of people, but not before she caught the wink that  
was from Neflite.  
................... After the ball ......................  
In the Kitchen...  
" Ahh my feet are killing me," cried out a raven head  
beauty with violet eyes, as she plopped her feet on the chair  
and started messaging it.   
" Me and you both" agreed Serena. As she too plopped her  
feet on the chair and started messaging it.   
" You guys will never believe what we have to say"," cried  
out Lita and Amy in the same time.  
" You're rich"  
" The prince is engaged"  
" We're having a vacation"  
" The Prince broke up with Beryl"  
" You're engaged"  
Said Mina, Mimi, Serena, Jennifer and Raye one after they  
other.  
" No, No, No and no" said Amy as she shook her head.  
" Then what?" asked Mina and Mimi at the same time.   
Mimi is a gossiper, She has blonde hair that reached to her  
shoulders and dark green eyes.  
"Well if you stop then we will hear what they have to say"  
said Jennifer in an annoyed voice.  
Jennifer is also an attractive woman. She has chocolate  
brown hair that brushed her neck and brown eyes.  
" Shut up and listen" cried out Lita. After she knew that  
everyone was listening to her she continued. " Neflite  
winked at me."  
"And Zoysite said that I was beautiful"   
" That's it?" asked Serena with one eyebrow raised.  
" Yeah of course it is Serena, two of the prince's guards  
told OUR friends that they were pretty" sighed Mina.  
" But they say that to every...Ouch" yelled Serena as she  
stared at Raye.  
But as she looked at her she realized what she meant.  
" Oh that's very nice," Serena said as she corrected herself.  
But Lita and Amy never knew her mistake because they  
were too busy thinking about their dreamy 'Men'  
" You guys are so lucky" chirped Mimi.  
" Yeah we know and I think that I am in Love" replied  
Amy with hearts in her eyes.  
" Wait a second, Amy??? Our sweet Amy is in Love?"  
teased Jennifer.  
"Uh" said Amy as she nodded her head.   
" Me too" nodded Lita as she had a far away look.  
" Whatever, who's up for a game of cards?" asked Raye.  
" Me"  
"Me too"  
"You bet "  
"I will"  
"Count me in but latter on you two have to tell us  
everything" said Mina curious about the prince guards.  
"Don't worry Mina we will tell you everything" said Amy  
as she joined in the group.   
" Okay" said Raye as they all joined in the circle and she  
gave out the cards.  
....................... Darien's chamber.......................   
" I win!" yelled Jedite happily.  
" You cheated." cried out Darien.  
" No I didn't" argued Jadeite.  
" Oh yeah then why did you win every single game?????...  
You always lose." Said Darien as he eyed Jadeite carefuly.  
" Luck" grinned Jadeite as he folded his arms in front of  
his strong chest, but as he did that a couple of cards fell.  
" Luck eh??" Darien, said with one eyebrow raised but as  
he and the generals saw how red Jedite's face was they  
stared laughing their heads of.   
After they stopped. A very red Jadeite said "Finished yet?"  
"Okay you guys lets play another game like truth or dare"  
suggested Neflite.  
" That game is for babies" said Malachite.  
" No it isn't only if you were... chicken" teased Neflite.  
" No I'm not a chicken." Paused Malachite and said, "I am  
in!"  
" Me too"   
" Same here"  
" Why not"  
"Okay but this game is a little different," said Neflite with a  
glint in his eyes.   
" Yeah? how so?" asked Darien.  
" There is only one thing to chose from, and it is triple  
Dare." " So you want us all to join in one dare?" asked  
Zoysite. "yup! So who wants to start?" Asked Neflite.  
"I will" Said Darien.  
" I dare each one of you including me. To dress up as  
servants and go to the kitchen to see what the servants do in  
there. And who knows, we might even run into those two  
servants that we saw at the ball" dared Darien.  
" I am in" replied Neflite right away without even thinking.  
' Hmm I wonder what her name is' wondered Neflite to  
himself.  
" You want me to go in the kitchen? The last time we saw  
that kitchen was when we were around the age of 7." Said  
Jadeite as he remembered the days when he was younger.   
" Yeah I know that,but don't you want to know what they  
do in the kitchen or should I say what they say about us?"  
Protested Darien.  
" Oh fine I will go" gave in Jadeite.  
" What about you guys?" asked Darien as he looked at  
Zoysite and Malachite.   
" I will go" agreed Malachite.  
" I can't, I have to study" that of course was Zoysite.  
" Come on don't you want to see your ANGEL?" asked  
Darien.   
"Well... um ...fine" said a very frustrated Zoysite.  
" Good" said a smiling Prince.  
"But when?" asked Malachite.  
"Now" informed Darien with a glint in his eyes  
' Hmm I wonder if I have admirers from outside the Royal  
blood' wondered Darien. ' This should be fun!'   
------------------------------------------  
Hehehe cliffhanger. So what do you think ?like it? Hate it?  
Is this chapter long enough? You could tell me everything  
you think about it by e-mailing me at   
sweet_rose22@hotmail.com Oh yeah there will be  
romance in the next chapter, that's when Darien meets  
Serena!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3 Passion

Hi there,  
Sweet-chan is here. I know what you guys are thinking... FINALLY she has her   
chapters out. But I was incredibly busy. I have school for five days and on   
Saturday I have to go to a French school to study (My parents want me to   
learn French) I have it from 9:00 a.m. till 3:00 p.m. *sigh* and it's so   
tiring so you guys have to bare with me okay. I will try my best to have my   
chapters out as soon as possible.  
Okay since we have that all cleared up I would like to say thank you   
sooooooo very much to bunny-chan (Silver Bunny) for editing my story. You're   
the best bunny-chan.  
Also Kuris-chan A.k.a. Boss Thank you for keeping me up to beat with my   
stories. You're the best boss ^_~.  
Chibi-chan thank you for being such a great friend.  
Spring-chan for being so sweet and our spring ^_^  
Mel-chan (Melissa-chan) Thanks for being so sweet (she's my newest online   
friend ^_^)  
All those readers thank you so much for e-mailing me. You're the best ^_^  
Last but not least ALL these hammers that were sent to me. You put me right   
on track LOL  
...NO I don't own Sailor Moon but Jennifer and Mimi are mine...  
Please Pleaaaaaaaaase vote for me at:  
http://www.lunap.com/umwaff2000.html  
It's the Usa/Mamo Top 25 Stories of 2000.  
Pleeeeeeaaaaaase vote for me.  
Okay on with the story...  
-----------------------------  
Rated: P.G  
Title: Passions  
Chapter: Three  
E-mail: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
--------------------------------  
"Hmm I look good" commented Malachite as he looked at himself in the mirror.   
He was wearing gray pants and a white-buttoned shirt.  
" You guys I look silly" whined Jedite with a frown. He was wearing baby   
blue overalls and a white T-shirt under it.  
" Nonsense, you look fine." said a smiling Zoysite. He was wearing navy blue   
pants and a T-shirt.  
" Okay guys are you ready?" asked Darien. His jet-black hair was all tangled   
up (by purpose), his pants were black and his white loose-buttoned shirt was   
white. He had the first 3 buttons undone, so now, a bit of his masculine   
chest was showing.  
" Yeah, we are." said Malachite, and the rest of the guys just nodded.  
" Good. I left a note saying that we went hunting and won't be back till   
morning."  
" Yeah that's fine but we have two problems. One: don't you think anyone   
will notice us? Two: it's going to be morning in five hours. Who is going to   
be in the kitchen?" asked Neflite. He was wearing brown pants and long white   
sleeved shirt.  
" Well, just ruffle your hair a bit like I did and don't be so neat and   
guard like. Be like a normal person not the prince's guards and for the   
second problem. If there wasn't anyone we just come back. Now lets go before   
anyone sees *Servants* in the prince's living room." Ended Darien with a   
wink. With that they all laughed and left the room and closed the door.  
...................  
In the Kitchen ....  
" I win," said Mimi.  
" Ahh you always win" complained Mina.  
" Mina, stop whining," said Lita.  
" She's right. Mimi you always win" pouted Serena.  
" Of course I always win. Now you guys have to buy me a Double hot fudge   
chocolate sundae." said Mimi happily. As she thought about the sundae.  
" Stop drooling Mimi" said Ray in an annoyed voice.  
" I was not drooling" argued Mimi.  
" You guys stop it let's talk, okay?" suggested Jennifer.  
" Good idea Jenny. Lets talk about the rumors that's being going around "   
suggested Lita with a smile.  
" Yeah" said the girls.  
" Oh brother" mumbled Serena.  
...................  
Beryl's Chambers....  
" Oh Darien is loosing interest in me. This is bad very, very bad..." Beryl   
mumbled to herself.  
' I want to be Queen.... Oh damn it, those royal..' she thought as she was   
passing in the room.  
' I GOT IT.... Beryl, you're a beautiful genius.' she cried out in her mind.   
With that she took out a paper and started writing to the only person that   
can help her.  
....................  
The Moon....  
" Luna, will we EVER find the girls?" asked the sobbing queen.  
" Will I ever see my baby again...Oh dear goddess Selene this is all my   
fault...It's all my fault."  
' Poor Serenity she's blaming all this on herself.' though Luna the guardian   
cat.  
" Don't worry Serenity we WILL find your daughter and the other princess."   
comforted Luna as her own tears fell down on her purplish blackish fur.  
" I hope so Luna...I hope so." said Serenity quietly as she looked out to   
the sea of Serenity.  
....................  
In the Kitchen....  
" You know, the prince is getting really bored with Beryl. But he doesn't   
seem to be interested in anyone.... Yet" reported Ray. Her legs were plopped   
down on the chair that was in front of her. Lita was sitting beside her in   
the same position, Mina was sitting on one of the counters and Amy was   
sitting a counter away. Serena was sitting on the chair that looked outside   
to the forest and Mimi and Jennifer were siting on the ground. They had   
their backs to the wall.  
" Yeah *yawn* I know" said Mimi sleepily.  
" You're sleepy, you should got to bed." said Amy in a motherly voice.  
" Yeah *yawn* I should. Does any one else want to call the night off?" asked   
Mimi as she got of the ground.  
" Yeah, I call the night off, I am very sleepy...need sleep *yawn" Said   
Jennifer, half a sleep.  
" Kay see ya tomorrow, goodnight"  
" Night"  
" Nighty"  
"Goodnight"  
" Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
After the girls left. Serena toke a deep breath and started a conversation   
that they only talk about when no one is there. Although each one of them   
knows what the other one is going to say, they still listen for the pain   
might just ease away.  
" Do you wonder about your family.... that you might of lived for the rest   
of your life with?... or at least till you're married?" asked Serena   
quietly, looking up at the girls.  
" Yeah, sometimes I just lie down on my bed and hold the heart chain close   
to my heart and cry" whispered Mina as one tear slipped down her creamy   
cheek.  
  
" Same here. You guys know how much I hate crying in front of people. Or how   
many guys get scared of me because I am a tough woman. I know I shouldn't   
care but it really hurts you know. So I just look at this locket and   
remember that someone out there really cares about me and that I am... his   
or her daughter." said Lita quietly as she clung into the chain that looked   
like thunder.  
  
" I always think about how my real parents look like or the reason they left   
me for...." whispered Amy quietly as she stared at her water drop chain.  
  
" I always ask the fire about my parents or how they look like and why they   
left me but their faces are so unclear and the reason is because they love   
me." said a frustrated Ray. As one tear dropped down and landed on her chain   
that was the shape of a flame.  
  
" Yeah maybe it was also the same reason with all of us...." Said Serena as   
she looked at the moon that comforted her.  
  
All the girls looked at Serena, but they all knew that Serena never talked a   
bout her feelings. When she started the subject they really thought that she   
would open up to them...but she didn't...  
' I know they want me to open up but I.. I can't... I just can't' thought   
Serena silently.  
They were all in uncomfortable silence till...  
  
The kitchen door opened and five figures came in.  
" This is the kitchen right" said a deep dark sexy voice.  
The girls all looked up at their 'visitors' and saw.... Five men who were   
really, really cute.  
' Wow what a voice' thought Serena as she saw the man whom the voice   
belonged too.  
" Uh-yeah it is" stuttered Serena.  
" Of course this is the kitchen. I mean which room has pots and cans a   
couple of mice Muffmmmm..." All Mina was going to say was muffled sense Ray   
put a hand over her mouth.  
" Um don't listen to her. She's crazy, very... very crazy" Said Ray, as she   
gave a nervous laugh.  
' What is that girl thinking? She's making a total fool out us' thought Ray.  
" Who are you? Are you the new servants? because if you a..." said Serena   
but was interrupted by the man with jet-black hair.  
" We're just here for a while. " He said in a husky voice. As he walked   
closer to Serena. Now they were 20-30 centimeters away from each other.  
" You don't mind.... Right?" he said quietly.  
' *Gulp* what does this guy want??... And why am I so nervous?" wondered   
Serena to herself.  
....................  
Darien P.O.V.  
..........................................  
After the boys and I discovered that there were five servants in the kitchen   
and they were actually girls. We decided that we should make a really good   
entrance. So we did and I heard myself saying.  
" This is the kitchen right?"  
As I looked at the girls, but I couldn't help looking at the blond who was   
sitting near the window. I couldn't see her face but.. WOW.... What I am   
seeing is just great.  
I realized that the brunet and the blue haired girls were there. When I   
looked at Zoy and Nef, I realized that I wasn't the only one who saw them   
because Zoy and Nef had these really stupid smiles on their faces.  
I returned my thoughts back to the angel when she spoke.  
" Uh yeah it is" she said in her silvery voice. ' Wait a second why I'm I   
feeling like this? I never gave much thought to a women before' thought   
Darien quietly.  
I was so caught up about this mysterious girl that I missed what the blond   
and the raven head girl said. Then the 'Mysterious women' started babbling   
so I just cut her off and came closer.  
" We're just here for a while" I said in a husky voice. I realized that I   
was making the girl nervous so I continued.  
" You don't mind ...Right?" I said quietly.  
....................  
Malachite P.O.V.  
...................................................  
' Hmmm looks like Darien found a girl' at that I smirked but that smirk was   
wiped out when I saw the blond who was standing near the counter, beside the   
raven head.  
' Wow she's beautiful........' I thought as I smiled at her.  
....................  
Jadeite P.O.V.  
.............................................  
' *gulp* the raven head is so...so..Wow' I thought as I ran my fingers   
through my hair.  
' She's looking at me. Quick Jed do something' I did what came into my mind   
I... winked  
And she blushed and looked away....  
' Jadeite you're a genies.. She blushed.... Good work'  
....................  
Authors P.O.V.  
.............................................  
" umm no that's fine" Serena said as she licked her dry lips. At that action   
Darien's eyes turned into a deep hungry dark look.  
' Why did his eyes turn into a dark blue...what got his attention so much?'   
wondered Serena.  
" You know... we will really appreciate it if we know your names." said   
Lita.  
" Of course M'lady you could call me Nef" said Neflite as he reached and   
took Lita's hand and kissed it tenderly.  
' Wow his lips are so soft...' thought Lita with a blush.  
" And yours M'lady?" asked Nef.  
" Lita... Kind sir" said Lita softly.  
....................  
Amy P.O.V.  
.................................  
After Lita's face turned different shades of red, the blond spoke to me and   
said  
" You could call me Zoy" he said as he kissed my hand gently.  
" And you Fair Lady?" He asked.  
" Amy My lord" I said as I looked at his eyes,  
' His eyes... they are so familiar'  
....................  
Ray P.O.V.  
.................................  
' *Giggles* Amy and Lita are as red as a tomato'  
My thoughts were disturbed after the blond who winked at me earlier came up   
to me and said.  
" My name is Jed... what's yours M' lady?" He asked softly as he kissed my   
hand ever so gently.  
" You could call me Ray Kind sir" I said as I looked deep into his eyes but   
looked away....  
....................  
Mina's P.O.V.  
....................................  
" The name is Mal" said the man who smiled at me earlier. He took my hand   
and kissed it...Twice??  
" And yours?" He asked with a smile, knowing well that he meant kissing me   
twice.  
" Mina" I said plainly as I took my hand away from his warm one.  
' The nerve of that man' I thought.  
....................  
Serena's P.O.V.  
................................................  
' Hmm looks like the girls found someone' I thought with a smirk as I saw   
each one of them paired up with a guy. My thoughts were disturbed when I   
heard the mysterious man say.  
" You could call me Dar...Princess...and what may your name be?" he asked me   
as he kissed my hand softly.. I felt something very warm and MOISTY?!! on my   
hand. Was that his tongue I felt? When I looked at him and saw that smirk..   
ohh I wanted to wipe it away so much. Instead I just said.  
" Serena, My lord" I said ever so softly as I grabbed my hand the same way   
Mina did as I looked away and turned my back to him.  
....................  
Darien's P.O.V  
................................................  
' So she wants to play hard to get... This should be interesting and easy,   
very very easy.' I thought as I looked at her long blond hair.  
-------------------------------------  
So like? it hate? plzz tell me by e-mailing me at sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
  
Chibi-chan is this enough???  
Don't forget to vote for me........ pleeaseee???  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4 Passion

Hey guys!!  
  
I need to tell you something for the reason why my third chapter was  
late, it was because Spring-chan got a blank attachment. Then Bunny-chan  
lost the edited copy so she had to do it all over, but I suggested that she  
should just reedit PTAS. Since she lost that too. I suggested that because I   
copied and pasted  
the 3 chapter of 'Passions' from Kuris-chan site since she didn't get a   
blank  
attachment. Then I send the 3 chapter to Spring-chan. So you see that's  
why it was late and I have one more reason SCHOOL. This is my last  
year of high school and I have projects that are due on February  
March and April. Errr it's really annoying. Anyway this is the 4th  
chapter of Passions enjoy ^_^  
  
Thank you's : I would like to thank: Bunny-chan ( I miss you :'(,  
Kuris-chan ( For re re reediting my story ^_^),  
Spring-chan ( For posting my stories),  
Chibi-chan ( For being sweet),  
Mel-chan ( For her nice e-mails)  
and for all the people that e-mailed me THANK YOU ^_^  
( Also thank you to Natalie for her sweetest e-mail ^_^ hmmm  
did I mention that we have the same name...)  
  
No I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own the characters Mimi and  
Jennifer.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Passions  
Rated: PG/PG13  
Chapter: 4  
Author: Sweet Rose  
E-mail: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
Date: 10-1-2000  
----------------------------------------------  
  
" Neph, Zoy, Jed, Mal, and Dar. Those are probably short  
for your names. We want your REAL names," asked a very  
frustrated Serena.  
" Those are the names, that you're going to get. Take  
it or leave it." replied Darien with a smirk at Serena's  
frustration.  
' That guy is get on my nerves' thought Serena as she  
tried to be calm and cool.  
' I think I am getting on her nerves...Wait a second, how  
am I going to get her to fall for me if I don't be a perfect  
gentleman?.....But she's so cute when she gets mad...She will  
be even cuter on your bed Darien..." with that thought he  
gave Serena a look that made her uneasy.  
' I feel just be him looking at me, he's undressing me  
with his eyes....but what he's thinking WILL never ever happen Dar, I  
will be one hard women to capture!' declared Serena in her  
mind.  
" Why don't we sit down? After all you guys probably came  
from town and your feet are killing you" suggested Amy as  
she laughed a bit when the guys gave her a thankful glance.  
" Yeah come and sit down" offered Lita as she gave them  
a smile and sat back down on the chair but she had the chair  
facing they other way so now her legs plopped down on both  
side of the chair. Raye, Amy and the rest of the guards were  
sitting probably. While Mina and Serena were sitting cross  
legged on the counter.  
' Wow I never saw a lady sitting that way they were all  
so...proper....' thought Nephrite as he looked at Lita's  
position.  
Darien and Malachite were getting really nervous about  
Serena's and Mina's position, and the skirts didn't even  
help it went all the way to there mid thigh's.  
" Umm are you two okay?" asked Mina as she looked at the  
two sweaty men.  
" No were fine why do you ask?" asked Malachite as he  
looked at Mina's long creamy legs.  
" Because you guys are sweating." remarked Serena as she  
licked her dry lips and saw that Dar was following her every  
move.  
Serena realized the position that Mina and herself were  
in and blushed.  
' That's why they were sweating pigs.....they look so  
cute like that' thought Serena with a smile.  
' What is that girl thinking that made her smile like  
that?" thought Raye as she looked at Serena, Mina, Dar and  
Mal.  
' What did I miss' thought Raye quizly.  
By that time Mina also realized why they were acting so  
funny. She turned to Serena and winked. Serena got the sign  
and both were thinking the same thing.  
  
' Sweet revenge'  
  
' What are those girls up to?' thought Lita. But her  
thoughts were back where they were. 'Neph looks like my old  
boyfriend...........'  
" So boys since you guys came from town...." tailed off  
Lita as she paused for a moment and gave Raye a look that  
said you continue.  
" .....We were wondering if you know any gossipy about the royal  
family..."  
" Or more like the prince and who's the women he is interested in.  
We know he's going to dump Beryl any day know but none of his  
private maids know which women he is interested  
in next and we are DYING of curiosity." pleaded Mina as she  
pleaded for information from the boys.  
' Bingo' thought Darien with a secret smile.  
" Ohh it's always about the prince. The prince did that,  
the prince did this, he went there, he ate this, the prince,  
the prince ohh it's so annoying" cried out Serena as she folded her  
hands on her chest.  
" Why don't you like to talk about him" asked a surprised Jadeite.  
" Yeah I thought every one adored their prince, and he  
was every girls dream hero" noted Zoyasite.  
Darien, Malachite and Nephrite just nodded in agreement.  
" Don't even talk about the prince with Serena. You know  
how the prince has 20 private maids and he should know them  
all....well he does know all of them but he doesn't know  
one...." but before Lita continue she was interrupted when  
Nephrite said:  
" So she hates him because he doesn't know one of his  
maids....that's silly..."  
" Wait let me continue..." said Lita as she looked at  
Nephrite.  
" So like I was saying he doesn't know one...and do you  
know which one it is ???" asked Lita, as all they guys shook  
their heads.  
" It's Serena" Lita said. As she gave a nod at Serena's  
direction.  
" SERENA??? I thought it well be a boy....I thought  
every single women adored, love, fantasy, dream you name it  
all kinds of positive emotions towards to the prince of  
their dreams but I think Serena is the first women ever to  
have negative emotions about the prince." a totaled shocked  
Jadeite said.  
The men all stared at Serena in shock but Darien  
stared at her in a challenge look.  
' Interesting....' thought Darien but was interrupted  
when he heard a soft giggle that grew louder.  
" What's so funny" asked Darien as he looked at the  
girls.  
" You....y...you guys are s...so funny." said a  
laughing Serena as she wiped a tear from her eyes.  
" Huh" all the guys said together but their only  
response was more laughter coming from the girls.  
" You guys looked so shocked.......Since you never  
ever guessed that their well be a girl that can resist Prince  
Darien you looked soooo f...funny!" Said Raye as she calmed  
her self down.  
" You looked so shocked" said Amy with a big bright  
smile on her face. All that Mina and Lita could do was nod  
their heads. After they all calmed down Nephrite said:  
" Hope you guys had your fun"  
" Were sorry....Okay like Lita was saying Serena is  
his mysterious maid she is the captain, leader of his group.  
Although she is the leader she still needs to work. She gets  
the first round. She cleans his room every morning...." informed  
Amy in her sweet voice.  
" That also includes all his sheets on his bed" included Raye as she  
giggled as Serena made a sourly kind of face. " She's the one that  
fills up his mini pool" when Raye saw the men confused faces she  
said:  
" It's not a mini pool but we call it that since it's big"  
" But the prince comes back to his room after lunch how did he  
always miss her questioned a confused Zoyasite.  
" Well it's because our friend Mimi Knows the prince  
schedule so she tells Serena when he well be in the room and  
when he won't." Mina answered with a smile.  
" But why are you going through all that it's not  
like his going to bit you....." pointed out Darien as he looked at Serena.  
" Well it's simple I hate how he has mistress he's the prince he  
shouldn't do that" answered Serena as she looked at Darien's eyes  
but looked somewhere else from his capturing gaze.  
" We told her that this is normal having mistress,  
god even women have their bedmates but she says that or  
prince shouldn't be like that he should be unique." explained  
Mina.  
" I will also never ever fantasy about him or even  
think about dreaming about him." finished off Serena as she  
looked at all the shocked men and gave a little secret smile  
about their shocked faces.  
' Hmm this is interesting very, very interesting'  
thought Jadeite with a smirk.  
' I am shocked.....' thought a very shocked Zoyasite  
as he looked at Darien then Serena.  
' WOW that girls looks determent in not falling in love with  
Darien..."'thought Nephrite silently.  
' Hmm I wonder if Darien is going to change her  
mind.....' thought Malachite as he looked at Darien's  
challenging stormy eyes.  
' Wow so what I thought earlier about every women  
trying to impress me is wrong one stubborn little angel has her  
own little mind...and I like that...... but the bad part is  
she the maid leader of my maids and I didn't even know  
that that....the brunet is wrong I did notice that their was a maid  
missing but I never gave it much thought..... I have to let  
her change her mind about me...Maybe I should stop having  
mistress....wait a second Darien you never cared what people  
thought about you... why start know?.....ahh damn that girl  
she's making me talk to my self, and what am I doing replying  
to myself?!?!..' thought Darien as all kinds of emotions went  
through his head.  
' Hmm wonder why they were shocked...I know that  
they would be shocked but this much???....Especially the guy  
named Dar...He looks familiar...but were did I see him???'  
thought Mina as she tried to concentrate where she saw him  
' nah probably I saw him in the market.'  
" Wow I never knew that there was a girl that can  
resist m..uh the prince charms" said a Darien nervously as he  
caught himself before saying the wrong thing.  
" Yeah well there is a first time for everything."  
replied a sleepy Serena.  
" *Yawn* What time is it??" asked Serena. As a cue  
the huge town clock ringed three times.  
" Three o'clock" responded Lita with the  
clock.  
" I think the clock bet you to it Lita, but that  
anyway" thanked Serena as she gave her a warm smile.  
" Anyway I need to sleep. I have an appointment with  
the prince's room." Yawned Serena as she stretched. Which by the way  
made Darien really nervous since her skirt went up to her mid-thigh's.  
" We all *yawn* have to sleep, you know a person needs his re.."  
began Amy but was interrupted when Raye said:  
" Please Amy leave your brain to rest."  
" B..but" stuttered Amy but was interrupted again  
" No but's" answered Raye.  
With that everyone started laughing. When Everyone  
was settled down Lita asked:  
" Do you guys need rooms?"  
" You could each have a room but one of you well  
have to share since we only have four rooms ready" offered Lita  
politely.  
" But don't worry about the room being to small  
the two sharing well have the room that's beside Serena's and  
Mina's room since the too share a room." Finished off Amy.  
" Well I know that he won't be sleeping in the  
room that's beside mine and Mina's" cried out Serena as she pointed  
straight to Dar, but all that Darien did was smile a very  
innocent yet dangerous smile. That made Serena want to crawl and  
hide from the heat that she's beginning to feel.  
" Same goes to *HIM*" spat Mina as she met  
Malachite's icy blue eyes.  
" AHH so the two gorges ladies are mad at me and  
Dar" said Malachite softly as he walked over to where Mina was standing.  
" Yeah we are you two are rude ignorant jerks."  
Mina said as she looked straight into Malachite's eyes.  
" That have no manners what so ever" finished off Serena.  
" No manners eh. We were always told we were the  
perfect gentlemen, but I guess their is a first time for  
EVERYTHING." Teased Darien as he looked at Serena from toe to  
head, and smiled what he was seeing was breathtaking...  
' I can't believe that guy he's trying to seduce  
me' thought Serena angrily.  
' Sweet Revenge' thought Darien with a smile as  
he saw how her body was responding. But that smile was turned  
into an alarmed look when he saw a hand coming his way aiming  
to his nice strong cheek. So he did what first went in his mind  
he held his appointments delicate soft hand and pulled it close  
to him. So know parts of their bodies was touching they other.  
" Never ever do that again" whispered Darien near Serena's ear.  
" Don't worry the next time I won't miss." Serena said in a low whisper.  
Which made Darien's hair at the back of his neck stand straight.  
' I am not sure if she realizes this, but is she trying to seduce me???'  
wondered Darien.  
So it went on for a couple of minutes Darien and Serena staring at  
each other in a staring contest, and so were Malachite and Mina.  
" *Ahem* we hate to interrupt your little contest, but could we  
know if you guys are staying the night or not?" interrupted a raven  
head beauty.  
" Were actually staying the night in town but thanks for asking."  
thanked Zoyasite as he gave her a polite smile. Raye just nodded  
her head and gave a little smile.  
" Uh I think we should leave know" remarked Nephrite as he pulled  
Darien away from Serena. At that action both felt a loss of warmth but  
dismissed it.  
" Hope to see you very soon." said Amy or more like pleading as she  
looked at Zoyasite as he took Malachite from Mina. " Don't worry we  
will always come for a visit" replied Zoyasite as he gave her a wink.  
' He's so sweet' thought Amy with a blush.  
" And I well be waiting for that day When I see YOU again" said Darien.  
" You better count on it buddy...and I won't miss  
the next time either" spat out Serena as she licked her lips in a  
seducing way.  
' *gulp* Does she know what she's doing to me??'  
wondered Darien.  
' She's going to be a hard target...but I have a great plan' With that  
Darien turned around with the guards to leave, but before he left he  
Heard someone say...  
" Don't disappear I except to see you" said Serena in a daring look.  
When he looked back he saw Serena giving him a daring look but all  
he did was give her a perfect a smile that made Serena very nervous.  
" What is he thinking....Oh Serena why did you have to open your  
mouth.' wondered Serena nervously. As she saw the men go out in the  
warm night.  
" So Serena you've really gone for him haven't you? Just like Mina  
has gone for Malachite." teased Raye. All she got from the two young  
women was a *bonk* on the head by both Serena and Mina. { A.N Hmm I  
wonder why that sound familiar....Kuris-chan's Babble:.....Hmm...I   
dunno...*Blinks innocently*....}  
  
  
.....Next Morning......  
  
" Wake up Sere it's 7:00 A.M... You don't want to get the  
prince mad do you??" cried out a cheerful Mina.  
" Ahh just give me 5 more minutes" muffled Serena under the pillow.  
" Nope no can't do" with that Mina pulled Serena out of the  
bed, while Serena was carrying her stuffed rabbit.  
  
..... In the Kitchen.....  
  
" Serena want something to eat?" asked Lita.  
" No thanks Lita I am running very late. Got to go to my  
duties."  
" Oh Serena I just wanted to tell you the prince well be out by  
now for hunting so he should be back by 10:00 a.m" informed a  
happy Mimi, as she stared at the fruit salad that Lita made for her.  
" Hmm this looks good Lita" commented Mimi.  
" Thanks I call it the fruit splash" said Lita with a giant  
smile.  
" Love to chat but duty calls" said Serena as she left with her  
cleaning supplies.  
" Later" yelled Lita from the kitchen.  
  
..... The Prince's Chamber.....  
  
" Hmm finished just have to fill his tub..or should I say his  
mini pool" mumbled Serena with a chuckle.  
  
When Serena got in the bathroom. She turned the water on to  
the right temperature and left it to fill the tub. Serena realized  
that their was a new bath soap with the Rose fragrance It was  
a Musk Rose.  
  
' Hmm does he want the Musk Rose or the plain Rose '  
wondered Serena as she looked at both bottles quizly.  
"Actually I would like the Musk Rose...It's more mysterious  
then the Rose fragrance don't you think??" said a deep husky voice.  
As Serena turned around her eyes were as big as saucers.  
One thing went through Serena's mind.  
' Prince Endymion Darien of the planet Earth'  
  
---------------------  
  
Heheheheh what do you guys think...I am bad aren't I ~_^  
Sorry Moon Lover, Kuris-chan I know that you guys hate  
cliffhangers but I just had to leave it here. ^_^  
Bunny-chan I fill filed my promise. I put a slapping scene ~_^  
  
Kuris-chan's babble: SWEETIE-CHAN!!! H-------------  
*BONK* *BONK* *BONK* HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU *NOT* TO LEAVE A STORY   
LIKE THAT?!........mumble grumble....never listens to   
....Boss.....Err..........  
  
Ahh sniff my head... I have to go *sniff* put ice on it.  
Before sniff I leave.... I have to say two things...  
E-mail me pleaaaaaaaseeee.  
And vote for me pretty pretty pleaaaaaase......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5 Passion

Hi guys ^_^  
  
I wrote chapter 5!! yeah!!! Nothing really happens but something new will   
be their. There will be more information on it on the next chapter.  
It's a surprise that's why I didn't say what it is!! So read on to find   
out!!  
  
I will make my authors not short this time *sweat drops* I read a few   
stories these past few days and they all said they HATE authors note. So I   
don't want to type things that no one reads.hehehhehe  
But no one said about the thank yous hehehehehehehe.....  
  
Bunny-chan: I missed you allot girl. :( Thank you for the picture & poem   
you sent it was sooo sweet *sniff*.  
Bunny-chan your answer will be in this chapter. Read carefully and you   
will know, why I asked you those questions in my last e-mail.....  
  
Kuris-chan (for editing my story while Bunny-chan is busy with her school   
work), Chibi-chan (I will cry in a month. But know I will have this face on   
^_^), Nat-chan (Your AMAZING girl! Of course all Natalies are ~_^ Read   
her stories people and Kuris-chan!!), Mel-chan (I didn't hear from you for a   
while now!! Did school take you away from us?? and WHERE ARE THOSE   
CHAPTERS??), Serinety-chan (My gal and best friend back at Halifax. She's so   
sweet!! She's my sweetie pie ~_^) Spring-chan (For being that baka she is   
~_^...Just joking she *IS* the best web mistress and updates like every   
day!! and also one of the best friend!!) D-chan (Your so sweet! always   
smiling.), Moon-chan (THANK YOU for having Passions up on your site as one   
of your favorites!! THANK YOU!!) and last but NOT least Luna-chan (You   
always have something to say!! Look out for her fanfic that are coming out   
soon ^_^)  
You guys ARE THE BEST!! I love you all ^-^  
  
Of course THANK YOU to all those that are e-mailing me. Sometimes even   
TWICE!!  
  
Okay that's all I have to say!! But I have something to say at the   
bottom Read it please!! Now on with the story...  
  
Title: Passions  
Author: Sweet Rose  
Rated: PG13  
Chapter: 5  
E-mail: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
Date: 28-10-2000  
Disclaimer apply  
  
---------------------------------  
  
" Your highness" stuttered a nervous wreaked beauty as she stood up  
almost dropping the bottle. She looked at Prince Darien then gave a  
deep curtsy. When she stood up back, she looked at the  
ground as she played with her thumbs. She was too nervous to look up  
  
Darien gazed at her with interest as he watched her stutter, play  
with her fingers and look at the ground!!  
' He's not suppose to be here ' thought Serena as she swallowed hard  
very, very hard.  
  
When she gave a glance too the prince. What she saw surprised  
her. He was wearing a blue loose shirt, which brought out his eyes.  
The three first buttoned were unbuttoned so now it showed of his  
strong tanned chest. He was wearing black pants. Which she thought  
were probably the finest fabric ever!!  
He was leaning on the door, which by the way made him look so dangerously   
sexy.  
  
Darien had one eyebrow raised at the way Serena was looking at  
him. While she thinks he's not looking. He smiled at that, one of his  
perfect smiles.  
' At least we are getting into something here' thought the prince  
  
' I never looked at the prince for so long. Actually I hardly  
look at the prince that is if you didn't count his pictures that I  
see and when he passes right in front of me but doesn't notice.'  
  
Darien and Serena stayed that way for a couple of seconds.  
Serena a nervous wreck and Darien calm and cool like a cool spring  
day.  
" So you didn't tell me do you agree with me about the  
fragrance?" asked Darien again in a deep husky voice.  
" Uh yes I agree with you totally sir uh your grace." Serena  
blushed as she realized her mistake.  
' Why am I so nervous like this it's just the person that I hid  
away from all these year...' thought Serena.  
' Now whose the nervous one?' thought Darien with a smile  
which he has been doing allot lately since he made his entrance.  
' And I am enjoying it, I am REALLY enjoying it!'  
  
" Don't you think the tub is filled now I really think you  
should close the water" suggested Darien, with amusements in his eye  
as he saw how Serena's eyes turned big in realization as what she  
really was really supposed to be doing in the bathroom.  
" Yes your highness, right away."  
  
She turned around to close the water then she put her finger in  
the water to see if the temperature was okay and she added the Musky  
Rose fragrance.  
  
Darien just looked at her from the way she was yesterday and  
now.  
' Big difference.' thought Darien.  
' Something is about that girl. She holds a special strength  
intelligent...'  
  
" Your highness we need you at the training grounds." informed  
a soldier from outside the room.  
  
" Okay I will be there" Serena heard the prince say but she didn't  
look back, fore his gaze held something in them. It was too much for  
her, she couldn't handle it maybe she was scared of the emotion that  
he held the desire...the passion.  
She didn't know what she was feeling or what she's supposed to feel. Maybe   
she already knows deep down but she can't handle it because sometimes the   
truth could be scary or dangerous.  
She knows that he follows her every move with his mysterious eyes. The way   
she put her soft finger to check the temperature of the  
water. The way she spilled a few drops in the water.  
Maybe that was what making her nervous. No one stared at her while  
she was working, amazed by her work. Or following her every move.  
  
There is one person though. The prince cousin...Danielle. She has  
amazing black jet hair just like Prince Darien's. Her hair reached her  
shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes held so much love, kindness. Everything   
to her is adventurous. Kind of like her..her other half  
that doesn't get out much......  
  
Princess Danielle is just at the age of 5. Always comes to her and  
tells her what happened at study hours, play time and the time that  
she has with her favorite cousin Prince Darien.  
She loves to tell her tales while eating chocolate cake...Or maybe cookies   
and milk...Of course she comes if her sweet tooth needed sweets..  
She's so sweet...indeed she is.  
  
While Serena thought about the stories Danielle told her about the  
prince and her. Well it's different not at all as the dangerous sexy prince.  
More like the sweet kind prince that she wants to see more of...That she is   
not scared of...  
He has many faces Serena realized, but which one is real that is actually   
who he is and which one is the fake??  
She doesn't know.....  
  
Darien P.O.V.  
  
Before I left I looked back at Serena. She didn't look back even though   
she was finished with her work. She is totally surprise...shocked  
that's the only reason he could put it in. Of course he ended up with  
that conclusion. A person you have tried to ignore all those years  
then one day 'puff' out of no where he's right there.  
'I guess it's logical'  
' But I will see you again princess. Fore our next meeting I will make   
sure we are not inturupted.'  
  
Two thought ran through the prince mind as he walked down the  
hallway.  
' She WILL be mine...And I will let her beg for more!'  
  
Beryl P.O.V.  
  
'Plan one is completed all I need is My sweet Darien. After he finishes   
with his training. I will give him a night he will NEVER forget.  
'He WILL be mine'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Guess every one wants the other..eh!! and I want Darien ~_^.......  
  
I am soooooo sorry this chapter was shorter then usual but, I have so  
many exams and I have school 6 days of the week *sigh* I don't even  
believe that I actually finished with this chapter!!  
I try my best having the chapter out I swear!!  
  
Anyway how was the chapter??? Comments can all be send at:  
sweet_rose22@hotmail.com  
  
If you think my story is worthy enough please vote for me at:  
  
http://www.lunap.com/umwaff2000.html  
  
Check out the Short Society web site. If you want to link to us, know  
more information about it or if you were an author and has one part  
story go check out if you won...You should be receiving awards very  
soon!! hmm did I mention you could recommend a short story??  
Anyway here is the address:  
  
http://www.crosswinds.net/~kurischan/shortsociety/main.html  
  
See ya guys latter ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6 Passion

  
  
Hey guys,  
  
Here is chapter 6 that you have been waiting for ^^ I hope  
you guys will enjoy it and I hope you voted for me O_o  
Thanks to ALL my online friends!! And Kuris-chan THANK YOU  
for editing my chapter!!!  
Umm I kind of have some bad news. Christmas is coming so I  
am going to my hometown. I won't have internet access there  
so there will be no chapters till January 10. I might have  
chapter 8 with 7 so don't be so glum kay. And don't miss me  
TOO much :P  
But PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE e-mail me I haven't received ANY  
e-mails lately :'(  
So pleeeeeeeease??  
  
------------------------------------  
Title: Passions  
Chapter: 6  
Rated: PG13  
Author: Sweet Rose  
E-mail: sweet_rose22@hotmail.com (E-mail me!!)  
Disclaimers: Apply  
Vote: http://www.lunap.com/umwaff2000.html  
Date: 12-9-2000  
------------------------------------  
  
" MIMI!" yelled Serena as she came in the kitchen where  
she last saw her going to be dead friend.  
" Hello sweetheart. Mimi isn't here, she went to wash th cloths  
by the river. Is something wrong" asked Serena's mother in a gentle voice.  
Serena looked at her mom. She was polishing some thing but she  
couldn't see what it was.  
" Well it was nothing just I finally meet the prince" answered Serena.  
" I knew that day will come he is a very nice young man. Even  
with his reputation, but he is a gentleman. Just like his father" said   
Serena's mom with a smile.  
Serena couldn't help but smile back at her. The women that  
took care of her since she was ver young.  
" Yeah maybe but I got to go. A friend of mine is going to die"  
With that Serena left with a grin.  
" Serena your one of kind." whispered the young women. With  
that she continued on with her work.  
  
  
" Mina you are hurting my foot." whispered Lita.  
" Shh look that guy is taking off his shirt...look...look" Whispered  
Mina as she tried to get comfortable on the ver tiny spot. Which was  
a branch up the tree.  
" Where...where?" asked Lita as she looked all around the yard.  
" There" pointed out Mina with her index finger pointing at the soldier.   
Lita followed with her eyes. And what she saw made her want to drool.  
" Lita stop it" giggled Mina at Lita's actions.  
" What a hunk" cried out Lita with hearts in her eyes.  
" That's what I thought too" replied Mina.  
" Hey look aren't those two the prince's guards?" asked Lita.  
" Yes they are...Malachite and Nephrlight.." whispered Mina.  
' Nephright...' though Lita as she remembered back at the last time she   
saw him.  
' He is so sweet too'  
" Hey look they are laughing. I wonder what's so funny." asked Mina as she   
tried to listen as hard as she can. Both girls bent down as far as they can,   
and before they knew it they were both falling right into the bushes.  
" What was that noise?" asked Malachite as he looked around with his ice   
blue eyes.  
" What..I didn't hear anything. Probably just a bird or something."   
replied Neplright.  
" Maybe... but...oh I probably just need rest" said Malachite.  
" We all do my friend. We all do!"  
" That was a close one" whispered Lita.  
" Tell me about it" whispered back Mina as she whimpered in Pain.  
  
  
Mimi was sitting by the river washing the cloths, as she hammed a tuneless   
tune.  
" Mimi" cried out Serena as she came up behind Mimi.  
" AHHHH" screamed Mimi in fright.  
" don't scare me like that" she said as she held her hand near her heart   
and looked at Serena. Serena couldn't help but laugh at the face Mimi had   
on.  
" That's for giving me the wrong time darling" said Serena as she looked   
at Mimi. She knew that she was suppose to be mad at her but she couldn't no   
one can.  
" Isn't he suppose to be training" asked Mimi as she turned back to her   
work.  
" Yeah but I guess that he took a break." replied Serena as she took a   
white soldiers shirt and started washing it.  
" So what you are trying to say is that you talked to the   
prince....finally" teased Mimi with a wink. Serena just rolled her eyes.  
" So Serena actually met the prince. I knew that you would it was just a   
matter of time. Sooo how was it??" asked Mimi as she took another dirty   
shirt.  
" The air was dangerous you could feel his power his leadership and yet it   
was very creepy intrusting" finished off Serena as she looked up at the blue   
skies.  
  
  
" I'm in love" whispered Raye to herself. She was very scared about it   
though. She didn't want to get close with anyone; she didn't want to fell   
more loneliness sadness if anything happened.  
" I am not in love with 'Jed' it's just a silly little puppy love." with   
that thought stuck in her head. She lay down on the grass and looked up.   
With that it confused scared face still on.  
  
  
" Amy how can you stand it with all those books around you. I feel like   
they are alive and are going to eat me or something." whined Jennifer as she   
cleaned the table.  
Amy looked at her and laughed. " These books can be very entertaing if you   
actually read it. Anyway I am going to clean where the medical books are."  
" You already did Amy FIVE times" said Jennifer.  
Amy took sand from her pocket and put it all around the table.  
" Now it isn't" said Amy as she looked at Jennifer and winked. Jennifer   
just shook her head and smiled at her blue eyed friend.  
  
  
The day was over the seven tiered women. They were all in Serena and   
Mina's room.  
" Ahh I am all bandaged up," cried out Lita as she looked at herself.  
" It hurts too" whispered Mina as she teanted her arm.  
" You deserve it for spying, on the soldiers while they were training."   
said Amy laughing.  
" Yeah but it was worth it," said Lita as she laid on Serena's bed with a   
dreamy expression.  
" Yeah but we were so close to be getting caught. It would of been off   
with our heads!!" replied Mina as she took her finger and moved it across   
her neck.  
Her only response was laughter coming out of everyone.  
" Well Serena had an interesting day, why don't you tell them about it   
Sere" suggested Mimi.  
" Did you get engaged?"  
" You have a secret boyfriend?"  
" You kissed someone?"  
" You read an interesting book?"  
" You met a purple elephant?"  
Everyone looked at Jennifer in a weird expression.  
" 'Tessy the purple elephant' very good book you know" Jennifer said with   
a nervous look.  
" Actually I just met the prince..."  
" What"  
" Did I hear right?"  
" Excuse me"  
" You meet how?"  
" I never knew that there was a prince purple elephant."  
' I better till Amy to stop making Jennifer read books. They are going   
through her head' thought all five girls.  
" I said that I met the prince.... Endymion Darien prince of Earth" sighed   
Serena as she looked at all five surprised women.  
No one said a word they all just stared....Then all five women burst into   
fit of laughter.  
" Nice joke" laughed Raye as she rolled on the ground.  
" For a second there I almost believed you," cried out Jennifer.  
Serena looked at the laughing. She stood up on the bed and whistled.  
Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Serena, but couldn't help but start   
laughing all over again. Serena just sat beside Mimi helplessly.  
" If they start NOTHING can stop them!!" Serena looked at Mimi but she too   
was laughing.  
" sorry" said Mimi but couldn't help and start laughing.  
Serena got tiered of this and left to swim.  
  
Her muscles were starting to relax. Her body was relaxing as the water hit   
her softly. The moon was looking down at her. It's beams shinning down on   
her giving her an angel look. There were trees all around the river. Rocks   
were all pilled up looking as if it was a big wall. A waterfall was at the   
end of the river. This was Serena's favorite place.  
' It's beautiful tonight' thought Serena as she looked at the stars   
shining.  
' The skies are dark and beautiful just like his...'  
*CRACK*  
  
  
"Hello there Prince Darien." cooed Beryl as she came closer to Darien.   
Darien was getting really disgusted yet amused. He knew that she knew that   
he was going to leave her. So she is trying to change his mind but NOTHING   
will change his mind.  
Darien released Beryl's hands, which were around his neck and said:  
" Good morning too you too Lady Beryl." Darien looked at her with no   
emotions in his eyes. She frowned at that...  
" If you excuse me Beryl I need to go and rest." he said. Beryl opened   
her mouth to say if she could join him, but he said:  
" With out you."  
Beryl looked at him and moved.  
" Yes your highness" she whispered as she bowed and moved away.  
She felt him go she stood back up and looked at the prince...  
' I am losing him I have to get him back where is Metilia anyway..she   
should be here and Darien will be wrapped around my finger like the toy he   
is' With that cruel though in her mind she left with a chuckle.  
  
  
He lay down on the bed trying to relax his muscles. After all it was a   
long day for the prince.  
He thought about the events that happened lately to him, but his mind kept   
on wondering to the blond servant. He closed his hiding his stormy blue   
eyes. He tried not to think about her but he just couldn't.  
Darien got up and went to the balcony. He looked up at the stars; they were   
shining and winking to him. Then his eyes stared at the moon his mom use to   
tell him Fairy tales about it. Her eyes always glowed with happiness every   
time she mentioned about the 'Silver Millenium'  
' How did that girl do it. She was all I thought about for practly the   
whole day.' thought the prince.  
' I am seeing her every where too!' he thought as he looked below. He   
blinked a few times but the girl was still there running but now she was   
hardly visible.  
  
Darien went to his room. Toke out the same cloth he saw her as 'Dar' He   
got dressed and jumped from the balcony to reach the blond Beauty.  
He ran to the bath that led to the forest. Then he stopped it was a dead   
end. He stooped and listened and he heard the sounds of waterfalls. He   
followed that sound and gasped.  
' I swear that she is an Angel' though Darien as he looked at Serena as   
she swam the moon giving her a shine. He realized that she wasn't wearing a   
thing, but that's not what captured his attention it was her beauty even if   
he did try to convince himself that he was only interested in her body.  
Darien moved closer and...  
*Crack*  
  
Right after Serena heard the branch crack she went deeper in the water   
and yelled in a loud yet frightened voice...  
" Who is there?"  
----------------------------------  
E-mail me pleeeeeeeeeeeeease and please vote for me!!!!!!!!  
Latter!!  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7 Passion

Here is the chapter you have all been waiting  
for!!  
Especially Moonlover.  
  
And all the people that e-mailed me about four  
times asking about this chapter!!  
------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Passions  
Author: Sweet Rose  
Rated: PG-PG13  
Chapter:7  
Editor: Kuris-chan  
Disclaimer: apply  
Date: May 2001  
  
--------------------------------------------  
"Don't worry Serena, it's me Dar." Yelled out Darien.  
"Dar?? What are you doing here?" asked Serena.  
" I was going on one of my usual night walks and well, I saw you  
here so I just wanted to say hi!" replied Darien.  
" Whatever just don't you dare came any closer till I dress, or I  
will make sure that you never see daylight again." yelled Serena  
back at Darien.  
" A little rough aren't we?" said Darien with a  
chuckle. He looked at her, golden blond wet hair, bangs on her  
forehead that made her look so innocent, so angel-like. He wished he  
could see something but couldn't see anything else because it was  
too dark!  
That's what made him frown, but then that frown turned into a smile  
because he knew that he would have her tonight....  
  
" Just turn around, you blue eyed monster!" said Serena, her cheeks  
all red from embarrassment.  
" Hey don't ever insult my eyes. Every man on  
Earth wishes they had eyes like mine!" exclaimed Darien  
as he gave her a little pout.  
" Just turn around will you." pleaded Serena.  
With that Darien did as he was told and turned  
around.  
' damn it the pouting didn't work. Girls use to  
swoon every time I did it!'  
" Can I peek" asked Darien innocently.  
" Nope" replied Serena as she dried her self.  
" I am peeking.. why you¡¦re gorgeous Serena, you¡¦ve got a killer  
body. "  
" funny" with that Serena started getting  
dressed.  
" It will only be for a minute."  
" a minute or an hour" mumbled Dar.  
" Say something?" asked Serena as she looked at  
his back.  
" nope" said Darien stuttering.  
" well good because you can look now." Serena  
said finally.  
Again Darien did what he was told but when he  
turned around he had a big grin on his face.  
" you better wipe that grin off you face or I  
will wipe it for you!" said Serena with a half a  
smile. She tried not to but she couldn't help it! She hoped that  
Darien didn't see that smile, so before it turned into a bigger  
smile she turned around to leave.  
" Oh come one Sere we could be friends." pleaded  
Darien as he walked behind her.  
" nope" replied Serena.  
"Why not" asked Darien.  
" I can't tell you." replied Serena.  
" Oh come on Serena." he said as he ran in front  
of her but as he made that turn he fell right into the  
river.  
*splash*  
  
Serena looked at Darien, and at his surprised  
face, when the water had contacted with his skin. She  
couldn't help but laugh!  
She held her stomach and fell on her knees, the  
picture he made was just so adorable!  
" What are you laughing about? I don't see  
what¡¦s so funny about this" he said as he splashed the  
water with his hand. He pouted which made him look  
childish, which made Serena laugh harder.  
' Her laughter sounds like little bells. It  
sounds like the laughter of angels.....' thought  
Darien as he watched her laugh her head off at him!  
" Here let me help you" When Serena said those  
words a devilish idea plopped into Darien¡¦s head. He took  
Serena's soft small hands into his big ones and  
pulled her.  
And then, *splash* Serena landed right beside  
him in the water. Darien looked at her surprised  
face was worth millions, now it was Darien's turn to  
laugh.  
" How- how dare you! Ohh your going to pay for  
this." she said.  
" First you have to catch me" then he dived  
into the water Serena, not too far behind.  
So our two cute couple started to have a game  
of tag. After awhile both were tired, and just let  
them self float.  
"Wow I don't remember having so much fun in a  
long time," exclaimed Darien.  
but he got no reply he looked around and didn't  
find her.  
" Serena, Serena where are you?" yelled out  
Darien.  
' Where on earth can she be?' he thought.  
" Right here!" Serena yelled.  
Darien looked behind him but he was greeted by a  
splash.  
Darien got a glint in his eyes and declared.  
" THIS MEANS WAR!!"  
Then they started splashing each other and  
laughing, and just fooling around,  
that no one will ever guess that those two were royalty.  
  
" Hey Dar this isn't funny get out. Dar  
hehehe listen I am sorry I will never trick you again  
please."  
Serena looked around she put her head in the  
water and opened her eyes but couldn't see a thing  
"Oh god what if what if... Oh no please don't let it  
be true. Dar ahhhhhhhh"  
She felt someone hold her waist from behind. At  
first she thought it was some fish but it was to warm and it wasn't  
slimy to be a fish she looked behind her, and found a grinning  
Darien which he has been doing allot lately.  
" You- you monster, you four legged monster do  
you know how much you scared me." said Serena.  
" Ahh come on Sere, it was very nice feeling  
that you cared about me, it was very sweet!" he said.  
" Well of course I was scared not even you  
deserve to die drowning." Serena said her voice so  
low. As she tried to look at anything but Dar¡¦s eyes.  
" I am very hurt," he said. Then he whispered  
in her ear.  
" But still pleased that you cared for me...Rena'  
  
Darien took Serena's chin and lifted to look at  
him. She looked at him, and wished she never did, His  
stormy blue eyes were no longer stormy, but they were  
at peace filled with tenderness. His black hair was  
all messed up. His bangs on his forehead. His cheeks  
rosy red from there 'water fight'. His shirt stuck to  
his skin like a second skin. His well-muscled chest  
was showing under his shirt, which made him look  
absolutely fabulous.  
  
Darien looked at Serena her face so innocent  
her rosy lips looking so soft and gentle. Her body so  
fragile that it can break if you didn't handle it with  
care. Her blue eyes, so blue and clear that he can  
almost read her soul.  
They were so close that they both felt there  
warm breath on each other¡  
cold bodies.  
  
'Oh How I wish I could taste those lips' Darien  
thought. As he tightened his hold around her waist and  
brought her closer to him so they would taste and feel  
one another and be locked up in a passionate kiss.  
  
" Oh he is so so.. handsome.. I've never felt  
anything like this before heck, I never even been this  
close to a guy before...how is this man?? and what is  
he doing to me??.." thought Serena as she started to loose her self  
in Darien...or Dar to her.  
  
------------------------------------  
Kuris-chan: *drops jaw* NANI?!?! HOW CAN YOU END THIS CHAPTER LIKE  
THIS??!?!¡K¡KI¡¦ll have a talk with you later¡K¡K.Sweetie-chan¡K..  
  
That's all you get for this chapter ^_^  
I know that you have waited for this chapter for 6  
months but the next chapter will be out in two weeks  
or less because I have it written down I just need to  
type it.  
  
I want to thank Rini (She e-mailed me about Passions) because she  
was the one  
that gave me the idea of Darien and Serena falling in  
the lack and well I wrote it down just like I  
promised!!  
Thanks again Rini!!  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8 Passion

  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
Title: Passions   
Author: Sweet Rose   
Chapter: 8   
Rated: PG-PG13   
e-mail: [sweet_rose22@hotmail.com][1]   
Disclaimer: Apply   
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
He looked into her eyes, her innocent blue eyes. Those eyes...   
they were magical. Her deep black eyelashes were giving   
her eyes a mystery... a story. He wished he could stare at her   
eyes and just read them… they were telling him a story....   
  
She looked at his eyes then his lips.... she almost felt blinded   
from the passion.... she waited for his kiss.... she felt their faces   
getting closer and closer. They both could feel each other's hot   
breath on their cold bodies. Serena looked at Darien one more   
time before she closed her eyes and met her lips with his.   
  
Darien's mind went black… this kiss wasn't like they other ones...   
it was filled with passion...not of a lustful nature   
.... it was pure innocence.... Serena didn't know what she was   
doing. She didn't even know why she was kissing a   
man, wet, head to toe, and in the middle of the night!   
  
Serena could feel Darien's tongue on her lips, asking permission   
to explore her mouth. His touch was feathery,   
as he parted her lips, but Serena knew she had to stop...She didn't   
want to cross the line anymore than she   
already had. Before she knew it Serena broke the kiss off.   
  
They were both out of breath and breathing heavily. Darien was in   
a daze... he didn't know what was happening. One   
minute he was kissing this angel in front of him and the next thing   
he knew, she pulled away from him. What was she trying   
to do him? He was frustrated, but only said one word to this angel,   
"Why?"   
  
"I didn't... I didn't want this to go so far. I know your type Dar.   
You can have any woman. You aren't that rich, but you are rich   
with your looks. I don't want to get involved with you because I   
know how this is going to end...and on top of all that, this whole   
thing was a mistake...a BIG mistake." It took Serena all her   
courage to say just that.   
  
She quickly left before she said, or did, anything crazy like she   
just did now. Darien looked at her. Hurt... frustration...mad, is   
all he read from her beautiful face.   
He swam after her. When they were on land, Darien grabbed   
Serena by the arm and brought her close to him, and said in   
a low whisper   
"My life isn't all about women, Serena. I have lots of things in my life   
that I care about. Don't forget that... never forget that."   
  
Serena looked at him...and left. He watched her leave and   
cursed. He looked at her disappearing figure, and wondered   
what would've happened if she stayed. She left him and all the   
passions they would have had together. A brush of wind blew   
on Darien's face, as he slowly walked away...   
  
  
*Morning*   
  
She looked at the sun as it rose. The sky was a different colour   
of blue, orange, red and yellow. Serena always watched the   
sunset, and little by little you see people going to work. She also   
loves to see the birds chirp a beautiful melody.   
  
"Serena" Serena looked behind her and there was Mina standing   
there, with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Good morning" Serena whispered.   
  
"I saw you last night when you came in. You were late and you l   
ooked tired and ... confused." Mina said as she sat beside Serena   
"Is something wrong Sere? After all we are sisters in heart."   
  
' Should I tell her??" Serena asked herself. She looked at Mina and   
her sincere eyes. She sighed. She was confused. '...but I don't   
want to tell her my problems.....Sere you can't be selfish!'   
  
"No nothing is wrong. I just stayed too long in the water. And I was   
sleepy too. Thanks for asking though." lied Serena.   
  
"If you're sure, but if anything happened to you, I am right here,   
do you promise me that we will never keep ANYTHING from me"   
  
"Only if you promise." Said Serena with a smile.   
  
"I vow on the grave of my great great great great…. Very far   
down the line grandmother's grave that I will uphold this   
promise to you." vowed Serena and Mina together. They   
shoke hands Smiled at each other shyly and noded.   
  
*Clang* *Clang*   
  
Those were the sounds that the swords made as they clashed   
each other.   
  
"You know your highness, you are getting better and better by   
the day," commented Malachite.   
  
"So are you Malachite." said the prince as he strongly clashed   
his sword against Malachite's sword. Malachite was surprised   
from the force of the impact, that he dropped the sword.   
  
"I will give you a tip, never ever lose your grip on the sword"   
advised Darien.   
  
"You realized that??" asked Malachite surprised.   
  
"Of course I did, that's why you always have to keep your eyes open."   
Darien said with a smile of victory.   
  
*In another part of the practice field.*   
  
Four girls were up the tree (again) ogling and drooling over the   
cute men. "Oh look! That soldier has the most beautiful   
eyes." whispered Lita, as she stared with hearts in her eyes.   
  
"No look at this one you can almost feel his strength and on top of   
all that he is such a hunk." Said Raye, with a lovesick   
smile.   
  
"You guys shouldn't we be at the palace? We have jobs to do." Said   
Amy quietly.   
  
"Oh come on Amy. They will never realize we are gone." said Mina   
  
"Come on there must be one guy you have your eyes on." Lita said   
as she held the branch.   
  
"Well that general over there is kind of cute." whispered Amy. Her   
face was turning different shades of red. The girls looked at the   
man that Amy was talking about. When they realized who he was   
they lost their balance, making Amy lose hers.   
  
"Hey guys I think I heard something." said Zoysite.   
  
All four guys looked at Zoysite and followed Zoysite to the bushes.   
When they reached to the bushes All four generals   
and the prince, looked behind the bushes to find four girls, that   
were in a very odd position.   
  
" Well… well… well… what do we have here?" Asked the prince,   
with one eyebrow raised. By his side were the four generals.   
  
'*gulp* We're caught! Oh God we need help.' thought Mina.   
As she swore that her heart jumped out.   
'Note: Kill Mina, Raye, and Lita thought Amy as she looked   
at the prince, whom now seemed 12 feet tall.   
  
'What are we going to say? Oh nooo!! Are they going to have our   
heads hung?!?!?!?!' thought Lita as a funny picture came into her   
mind, her head stuck on a wall.   
  
'SOMEONE HELLLLP!!' Screamed out Raye in her mind.   
  
"So....." said Malachite as he looked at the girls, his eyes lingered   
on Mina a little longer,   
  
"uh well... you see um…" stuttered Mina as she tried to find some   
lame excuse.   
  
"Girls…" said a voice. All five men, and the four women looked up   
at whom had greeted them; the one and only Serena.   
  
'Thank God!'   
  
'We are saved!'   
  
'Thank goodness.'   
  
'Thank you thank you thank you lord!!'   
  
Thought Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye.   
  
' Serena..... I wonder if she will recognize me.' thought Darien.   
  
Serena walked towards the prince and bowed deeply. All five men   
nodded their heads.   
  
"I am very sorry about all this your highness.   
The girls were supposed to run an errand, but I guess they stopped   
for a little break. I promise, as their head mistress that this will   
never ever happen again. So I ask kindly if you will let them go."   
finished off Serena with confidence, as she looked at the prince   
straight in the eye.   
  
'Hmm… nice cover.... very smart... I like that.... Especially in women.'   
thought Darien as he stared into her baby blue eyes.   
  
"We accept your apology. I expect that this will never happen again...but   
alas, I guess we all need a little break once in   
awhile." said Darien with a million dollar smile.   
  
Serena looked away no emotion what so ever. She looked at the girls,   
that said apologize, if you want to live.'   
  
"Thank you your highness for accepting our deepest apology" said Amy,   
with that all four girls bowed deeply.   
  
"Apology accepted" said Darien in a deep voice.   
  
"We should go back to work again we are very sorry." Apologized Serena   
with a bow. Then she left with her four very happy friends.   
  
When Serena knew that they were at of earshot she threatened.   
"You guys are so dead!"   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Sooo how was it??? You guys can either review it (fanfiction.net) or e-mail me at [sweet_rose22@hotmail.com][1] ^_^   
  
Also this time chibi-chan edited my chapter.   
So thank you Chibi-chan. She also gave me some ideas to   
add in my story. She is the Best!!!   
  
Thank you for all the reviews THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!   
  
***Note for the people that ask Question in the reviews please   
leave your e-mail so I can e-mail you. Thank you!!

   [1]: http://pv1fd.pav1.hotmail.msn.com/cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=981715e5ff91822e5daf68d702e3348f&mailto=1&to=sweet_rose22@hotmail.com&msg=MSG1000092366.38&start=277426&len=8960&src=&type=x



End file.
